breathing underwater
by AthenabethChase
Summary: Annabeth is the broken, pregnant college girl living in a faded apartment building, running from her shattered past. Percy is the mysterious, handsome stranger who seems to be Annabeth's guardian angel - until she really knows that he's also got demons to spare. Can they find friendship - or something more - and face their pasts to move on with their future? Sum bad, story better.
1. that was just hope

**Hi guys,**

**This is like my first real attempt at a full fanfic story, after tests and exams got in the way of my previous ones. :(**

**This story was kinda inspired by ****_learning to breathe _****by everydaynerd, so go read that (it's way better than what I hope this one will be). **

**So, have a good read and please review, comment or PM me about suggestions. **

It wasn't pretty, Annabeth thought, but it's home. The apartment had white walls, with gray wainscoting. It had four rooms - a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and laundry, and a living room. She'd already gone through all the rooms and stood leaning against the entrance to the apartment. She rubbed her back and then winced. How was she meant to get all her stuff upstairs while four months pregnant?

She squeezed her eyes shut and wished for not the last time that she wasn't in this position. She should be at Harvard, with a boyfriend and friends, partying - not pregnant, in a dingy apartment building and going to NYU. But, she thought with a rueful smile, soon she'd have her own kid, maybe meet some friends here in the apartment, and life would be better. Maybe.

But the real problem here and now was not her vanishing money, or pregnancy, it was getting her stuff up to her new home. She turned and shut the door of her apartment, and walked down the beige-carpeted hallway to the lifts. She pressed the ground floor button, inwardly wincing as she anticipated the swooping feeling she was about to feel in her stomach. She folded her hands over her stomach, and then realised that the elevator was stopping.

It slowed, and a girl who looked around Annabeth's age got in. She had dark, spiky hair and Annabeth saw the curling ink of tattoos reaching out from under the collar of her leather biker jacket. She smiled a greeting, and Annabeth smiled back, albeit smaller. No doubt this girl was a 'rich bitch', as her old friends used to call them, and just visiting someone and going home to her flat screen TV and fancy college. That would've been Annabeth's life, if only she'd not -

But that wasn't relevant, Annabeth thought, and felt guilty as she wished again that she wasn't pregnant. _Of course I have to be grateful. I has a whole new human being growing inside me, so be grateful._ But she didn't feel grateful. Annabeth realised that she was staring, and quickly looked away. The elevator swooped downwards and Annabeth bit off a groan. She'd always hated elevators.

"Are you okay?" It took Annabeth a couple of moments to realise that the spiky-haired girl had asked her a question.

"Sorry?" Annabeth said back, apologetic.

"That's okay. I just asked if you're okay?" She said, smiling.

"Oh. Yeah, I am. I just hate elevators - it's not the baby." Annabeth smiles.

"Okay. That's good."

They go back to silence, and before long the button for the ground floor dings. The doors slide open, and Annabeth gestures for the other girl to exit before her. The spiky hair bobs as she nods her thanks, and walks swiftly out of the elevator. Annabeth, though, is slower and walks more relaxed to the reception desk.

"Annabeth Chase, room 312?" The lady at the reception says in her high-pitched voice through ruby-red lips.

"Yes, thanks. You have my bags?" Annabeth says, and the lady turns and wheels a cart out from behind the desk.

"Here you go. Have a good day." The red lips turn up in what's meant to be a smile, but Annabeth knows that inwardly the lady's frowning at her.

Annabeth takes the cart, pushing it towards the lifts. She presses the 'up' button, then waits, leaning against the cart as the green levels button steadily gets lower. It dings, and Annabeth pushes her cart in. She's alone, thank God, and she lets herself sigh loudly as she presses the 8th floor button.

Her stomach doesn't complain as much, but she still wraps her arms around herself **(song ref - listen to Arms Around You by Maluma; it's so good) **and shuts her eyes. She doesn't know how long she has them closed, but she when the bell sound rings and the doors open, she reluctantly opens her eyes and shoves her cart down the hall toward her room.

Her door is plain, as she noticed with all of her apartment, and she fumbles in her pockets for the key, which she realises is... on the kitchen bench. Inside the apartment, which is currently locked. Annabeth slides her back down the wall, and buries her face in her hands. Yet another thing she must do - go down to reception and fetch another key, and no doubt another look from the reception lady.

Tears track down her face, and no she lets herself freely cry. Why is her life so shit? Why is she the pregnant college kid, the teen mother, the nerd? Why her?

**Sorry it's short... this is just kinda like a short intro to the the story and Annabeth's situation. Percy will come soon, promise. This is a percabeth au, for y'all out there who haven't figured it out. The chapter names will be songs, and, please read, comment and review. **

**\- Annabeth Chase-Cullen ;)**


	2. when i see your face, i'm a believer

**Hi guys! I'm back for my second chapter... the first time that I've actually had time to update! Moving forward #LifeGoals :)**

**Replies to reviews - thank you for reviewing, and I hope that we can get this story to 50 reviews (which may be a big ask).**

_**CLAYTONB123:**_** Well, here you go! This is the next update.**

_**SonOfHades1:**_** Yeah, I'm gonna, but save it as a surprise and have flashbacks. I've already PM'd you though :)**

**Onto the story, and please read and review!**

**\- AnnabethChase-Cullen**

* * *

She sniffed, and banished the thought. _How dare she be so ungrateful? How dare she think her life is terrible? There are people out there dying, and you bemoan carrying a child. Stop. _Annabeth wipes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

And looks into the sea-green of a stranger.  
"Oh, s-sorry. Was I blocking your door?" She said between sniffs.  
"No. I was just wondering if you were alright. Just because, you know."

The guy - who Annabeth realises is actually hot, and looks like he should be on TV - looks awkward, and Annabeth is puzzled for a second until she realises.  
"Oh. The baby... nope. I'm just crying because my life seems shit at the moment. And my key is inside my apartment, and I can't risk losing my things, and I can't tote them all downstairs. Sorry for bothering you."

Annabeth starts to get up, using the wall for support, but the guy stops her.  
"Here." He holds out a hand, and she takes it gratefully. Was there a spark as their hands connected? A faint hint of chemistry? But no. That could never happen, what with the fiasco about... _Stop Annabeth! _She thinks, and flicks the thought away.  
"Thanks. Do you have an apartment here, or you just visiting?" She asks, and then immediately wishes she hadn't. Why does she care?

"Uh, yeah," he says, running a hand through his jet black hair. "I gotta live somewhere cheap so I can pay for college."  
"Same. And for..." she gestures towards her stomach.  
"Oh, the baby. Yeah, I guess you have to pay for two." he says awkwardly.

"Yeah," she says with a grin. "But anyway. Back onto the key topic. Do you know someone who could just keep an eye on my stuff while I quickly grab a key from downstairs?"  
"Yup." he says.  
"Who? And thanks." Annabeth said gratefully.  
"You're looking right at him. Me!" he said with a grin, making his sea-green eyes sparkle more.  
"Really?" said Annabeth, shocked that someone so handsome could actually care about people other than themselves - in her experience, pretty people were selfish.  
"Yeah! Why not? What else would I be doing?" he said, looking shocked that she hadn't thought of that.  
_Oh, I don't know, chatting up pretty girls? _She thought, but didn't say anything.

"I know what you're thinking." he said, and Annabeth smiled hesitantly. "You're thinking that a smexy guy like me could not be nice - well, today's your day, because I am fabulous!" said Percy with a dramatic flourish of his arms.  
"If you say so yourself," said Annabeth, grinning. "But thanks, if you'd do that."  
"Yeah, sure. I'm Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson." he said, running a hand through his hair.  
"And I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Cha-Jones."

Percy noticed Annabeth's slight hesitation as she said her last name, and wondered what it was about. He'd find out, and if Annabeth didn't want to tell, he'd let her be. Some things aren't meant to be shared, especially to strangers you meet in apartment corridors - and pretty strangers were worse. They were the ones most likely to spill your secrets. But anyway, Percy had a feeling that he trusted Annabeth, even though he'd only just met her.

"Nice. I'll just... go get my key now." Annabeth said awkwardly, and she knew that he'd noticed her hesitation as she said her last name. She pulled her blonde hair back in a ponytail, secured it with a hairband, smiled at Percy, and rushed down the hall towards the lifts. The carpet was scratchy against her shoes, and as she turned the corner to the lifts she nearly fell.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, but she kept running. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest decision, running while pregnant, but she had to get away before something happened.

And so that was how Percy was left with Annabeth's luggage, and that was how Jason saw him when he came around the corner.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short, but as we get into the story it'll get longer. **

**Ooh, getting into the Percabeth (slightly). How do you think I'm going? Good, or should I scrap this. IDK. Thanks for reading, please review, and check out my other stories. Have a percilious day!**

**\- Athenabeth (Cassandra :)**


	3. thank you, next

**So, what did you think? Good, or scrap it. I think that I should keep doing this - but IDK. I'm back with another chapter (after my exams, and thanks for reviewing!) Let's try and get this to 50 reviews - we're a tenth of the way already! (Lol if you can't count we're at five :). **

**So, onto the review replies... **

**_CLAYTONB123: _Thanks, I think I will keep it. I've got some of the plot worked out, and I think this story can go in a good direction! And thanks also for being so supportive with my updates - school and homework, as well as sport gets in the way a lot, and I take any time I can to update. **

_**Ragales (Guest):**_** In answer to your statement, you have a good point. And I'm not going to give away the plot, but Annabeth may have been raped. I haven't got there - but I know it will be something like that. **

**Well, anyway, BIG thanks to CLAYTONB123 for reviewing both my chapters (thanks buddy :)! **

**Oh, yeah, I'm going to be doing flashbacks, but not detailed ones. I don't like writing about rape and sex, for personal reasons. It's just a personal preference. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**\- AthenabethChase (Cass)**

* * *

Percy was confused. They'd had such a good conversation - where'd it all go wrong and cause Annabeth to rush off? He had an inkling of an idea, and that was connected to her hesitation about her last name. He recalled she'd said 'Cha-", and there were only so many last names Percy could think of that started with that. And anyway, her first name was kinda out of the ordinary, and Percy had an itch in his mind that he'd heard that name before.

But never mind. If she wanted secrets, she could keep them. He had his own, and they would never be told. Some things weren't meant to be shared. And Percy w-

"Bro?" There was a familiar voice that Percy knew. Was it..  
"Jason?!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Yep, bro. Hows life?" Jason's blond head - the blond Superman, as Piper called it - bobbed towards Percy. They man-hugged, and grinned.  
"Ah, average. Why?" Percy said.  
"Nothing. Why ya here?" Jason, said, gesturing towards the walls and carpet of the apartment block. "And who's stuff is that?"

"Oh. Yeah." Percy sounded awkward, and Jason noticed it.  
"Who's is it?" He pressed.  
"Oh, my new neighbour. Annabeth Jones. She asked me to look after it because she had to go get a new key. She's pregnant, blonde and... she's there."

Jason's head snaps around as Annabeth rounds the corner. His eyes widen.  
"You didn't tell me that she's hot!" Jason said accusingly, and Percy could tell that Annabeth heard. She froze, and her face paled. Whatever that comment had meant to Annabeth, it had obviously hurt her. Percy glared at Jason, and he realised that maybe those weren't the best choice of words.

"Annabeth!" Percy said. "Jason didn't mean anything. I'm sorry."  
Something about the way Percy said that the other guy - Jason - was sorry made Annabeth feel like, maybe, she could trust these guys. She started walking slowly towards them, and Percy shot Jason a look saying _Don't mention anything, okay? And remember, Piper. _Jason nodded. He could tell that his comment hurt Annabeth, and he was genuinely sorry.

"Okay, Percy." Annabeth said, and Jason was struck when he heard her voice. It sounded like someone he used to know, but he couldn't place his finger on it. She was... oh, never mind. It'd come to him, probably at 3 am in the morning in a week, when he'd forgotten all about her. But something told Jason that he wouldn't forget her. _But you shouldn't be thinking about that. You have Piper, and she's perfect. Stop._

Jason discreetly pinched himself, and smiled as Annabeth gratefully took her trolley from Percy's hands.  
"Thanks, Percy. At least I know there's someone in this hellhole that's decent."  
"That's okay. Anytime." Percy said, and grimaces inwardly. He sounds like such an idiot when he attempts polite responses - he's more of a 'okey-doke' kind of guy.

They stand awkwardly in the hall, until Jason clears his throat.  
"So, uh, I gotta go somewhere. Uh, bye?" He runs a hand through his hair, looks down at his shoes, turns and walks hastily - like he was making a run for it - down the hall.

Percy looks at Annabeth warily.  
"So, um, that was Jason. He's an old friend." He says.  
"Cool." Annabeth says, and shuffles her feet on the carpet.

Percy bites his lip. This is even more awkward. Should he invite her in? Or say bye and rush off? He decides to choose the first option - invite her inside for a cup of tea. Or coffee. Or juice. Or water. He realises that he's standing there staring at her, so he looks down.  
"Hey, um, Annabeth? Would you like to come for a cup of tea at mine?" Percy says.

She's grateful for the escape his words offer her. The last thing she wants now is to go inside and pack.  
"Um, okay Percy. Can I just drop my stuff off inside?" She asks, and regrets it. Of course she can - it's not like she needs his permission.  
"Yeah. Do you need any help?" He offers.  
"No thanks. What's your number?"

Percy rustles in his pocket for his key.  
"316. See you soon, I guess." He says awkwardly, and turns and walks off.  
Annabeth takes a deep breath. She did it. She survived a conversation with a human being that wasn't female. A.K.A a guy. Boy. Man. Male. Y chromosomed human specimen. Whatever you wanted to call it, she did it.

Now all she had to do was survive at least an hour with him, in a confined space.  
Yikes.

* * *

**So... we've met another character, and Percy and Annabeth are starting to get to know each other (key word there being starting). Please keep reading, and sorry it's taken so long. I just had a few (read: a LOT) of tests, and had to study. I tried to find time for this, but I was struggling. Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for another chapter (I'm so proud to have made it to 3)!**

**\- AthenabethChase (Cass)**


End file.
